Kept Your Secret
by mochiizuki
Summary: Ketika rahasia membawa kehancuran, maka biarkanlah aku tenggelam di dalamnya. Asakaru. [Oneshot]


**Kept Your Secret  
**

_(even it's hurt so much)_

_._

_._

_assassination classroom fanfiction_

_asano gakushuu x akabane karma_

_© Matsui Yusei_

_warnings : sho-ai, maybe OOC-ness, soap opera, lol._

_._

_._

_dedicated to Natha Akabane (piringgg)_

_let's our ship sail together!_

_DLDR_

_._

_._

* * *

[_Temui aku seusai pulang sekolah di tempat biasa. Jangan terlambat._

_G._]

Pesan singkat, padat, dan penuh dengan perintah. Hampir pasti membuat sebagian besar orang yang membacanya merasa kesal.

Namun, Akabane Karma — subjek yang menerima pesan tersebut — hanya memainkan ponsel di tangannya, seolah tak peduli, dan terus berjalan santai menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Yah. Saat ini, Ia sedang menikmati hasil ujian tengah semesternya yang cukup memuaskan. Meskipun harus mengorbankan telinganya untuk menerima ocehan materi pelajaran dari seekor_ gurita_, tapi semua itu terbayar ketika angka seratus terpampang jelas pada kertas ulangan matematikanya.

Peringkat ke empat di seluruh sekolah juga bukan hal yang bisa dianggap remeh. Kalau mau, Karma bisa saja kembali ke kelas lamanya dan menikmati fasilitas berkelas yang dulu dia nikmati.

_Heh—_ bermain game pembunuhan ini jauh lebih menarik daripada harus kembali satu gedung dengan para siswa yang sudah di cuci otak oleh direktur sekolah.

Sebuah papan tanda kedai kopi kelas satu terlihat menjunjung tinggi, membuat Karma sadar bahwa Ia sudah berada di tempat tujuan. Ia langsung saja masuk dan menuju ke meja di pojok ruangan, tempat sosok yang menunggunya berada.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

Wajah merengut Asano Gakushuu menyambut kedatangan si juara kelas '_end'_ itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan tepat waktu." Karma hanya menyeringai tak bersalah. "Kau sudah memesankan aku secangkir kopi? Waw. Aku sungguh tersanjung," ujarnya dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Ia menyedot jus stroberi di tangannya — jelas berasal dari mesin penjual otomatis — dan mengabaikan total minuman yang ada di depannya.

Terbiasa dengan kelakuan si rambut merah, Gakushuu hanya mengendik dan menikmati kopi _espresso_-nya tanpa berjengit sedikitpun. Tak merasakan pahit yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Karma.

Kadang Ia sendiri mempertanyakan kenapa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" Gakushuu membuka percakapan mereka. "Kau dapat peringkat yang lumayan."

Karma menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan sang _blonde_. "Apa ini? Penghinaan terselubung dari juara satu seluruh sekolah?"

"Hm.." Yang ditanya kembali menyeruput kopinya. "Kau memang kalah dariku bukan."

_Sialan._

Karma melempar kotak jusnya dengan kasar. Gakushuu mengabaikannya.

"Tapi, melihat hasilmu ujianmu, kurasa direktur sekolah tidak akan keberatan untuk menerimamu kembali." Sang ketua OSIS mengambil sepotong _toast _yang sedari tadi menganggur. "Dan wali kelasmu yang lama tak akan bisa memprotes jika ayahku yang bicara."

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana di meja itu langsung berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Karma terlihat gelisah mendengar serentetan kalimat barusan.

"Gakushuu—"

.

.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke gedung utama."

Ketua kelas A itu langsung menghentikan santapannya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan kembali ke gedung utama begitu hasil ujian tengah semester keluar?"

"Aku tidak bisa..." Karma mengulur-ulur jawabannya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Apa?"

_Berlatih menjadi pembunuh untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari monster gurita._

Itu pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Tentu saja Ia tidak mengatakannya.

"Hmp. Begini dan begitu," jawab Karma asal.

"Jawab yang jelas." Ada nuansa kesal dalam suara putra direktur sekolah itu. "Memangnya itu rahasia negara yang harus ditutup serapat ini?"

_Oh, __ironis sekali._

Karma memilih bungkam. Mengingat bahwa bocornya informasi tentang wali kelasnya akan membuat dirinya menjalani proses penghilangan ingatan. Kenangan di kelas E terlalu berharga untuk di lupakan.

Alhasil, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata sang _blonde_. Lebih baik diam daripada harus berbohong._ Well,_ tentu saja tidak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali.

Gakushuu memasang senyum pahit melihat reaksi bisu Karma.

"Ada seseorang yang lebih kau sukai di kelas itu, 'kan?"

Karma langsung tersentak mendengar tuduhan yang tidak berdasar tersebut.

"Mana mungkin!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan alasanmu tetap berada di kelas itu?" Gakushuu berkata dengan sinis.

"Apa kau sudah tidak percaya kepadaku?" balas Karma tak kalah sengit. Berani sekali sang pemuda mengira perasaannya sedangkal itu!

"Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Asano getir. "Aku sudah lelah selalu berputar-putar di tempat yang sama selama dua bulan ini. Kupikir kita selalu berbagi semuanya."

Karma tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia memang selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap ada topik yang berhubungan dengan kelas E. Kekasihnya juga sama sekali tidak bertanya lebih jauh, jadi Ia pikir semuanya sudah selesai.

Naif sekali.

Reaksi Karma yang tidak berarti, malah membuat semua spekulasi Gakushuu semakin kuat. Sudah beberapa bulan ini sang pemuda memikirkan berbagai teori mengapa kekasihnya itu selalu mengindari topik mengenai kelasnya. Semuanya berakhir dengan satu konklusi yang punya probabilitas terbesar.

_Karma menyukai seseorang yang ada di kelas E._

Pikiran yang membuat hati Gakushuu terasa seperti tercabik-cabik.

Mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Tak ada yang bicara. Sampai akhirnya, Gakushuu-lah yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Kita akhiri saja," ujarnya dengan dingin. "Hubungan satu arah ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

Karma membeku, otaknya tidak bisa memproses kalimat yang baru saja terucap itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang ada di depannya. Satu arah? Lalu apa arti semua perasaannya?

"Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi korban di sini." Gakushuu menambahkan tanpa ampun. "Kau pasti merasa senang bisa leluasa untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai sekarang."

.

.

"Hah..._Hahahahahaha_!"

Kalimat itu membuat si merah tertawa. Tawa miris yang bercampur dengan keinginan untuk menangis.

'_Yang kusukai itu kau, bodoh!'_

Tapi, mana mungkin seorang Karma menangis. Ia punya reputasi untuk di jaga.

Dan sekarang Ia harus memilih. Memilih antara menyelamatkan bumi atau mempertahankan hubungannya.

Itu bukan pilihan untuk seseorang yang punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi sepertinya.

"Terserah kau saja." Karma berusaha menjaga suaranya seperti biasa. Meski ada kepingan tak terlihat yang hancur di dalam hatinya. "Lagipula suatu hubungan tidak akan berjalan jika sudah tak ada kepercayaan di dalamnya."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi pandangannya dari sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

"...Begitu." Suara familier _mantan_ kekasihnya terdengar sayup. "—kau memang pantas berada di kelas E."

Gakushuu langsung berdiri dan berbalik tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Tak melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh dari iris pucat di balik punggungnya.

* * *

.

.

_"... And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive" ― Keith Urban_

_._

_._

* * *

**END**_  
_

* * *

_**A/N :**__ Wahahaha. Apaan nih. Sinetron abis. Tapi, saya ga ada ide lain untuk bikin pair kesayangan saya ini. Huhuhuhu. Maaf karakter kalian saya rusak ya nak. :'D *pelukin dua-duanya*  
_

_Dan yey! Akhirnya saya bikin pair Asakaru? Karkushuu? Apalah nama pair ini. _(:3 _ Padahal aslinya mau buat fic fluff yang isinya tentang mereka ejek-ejekan. Tapi kok makin lama ditulis jadinya malah jadi begini. O)-(  
_

_Terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fic abal saya ini. Maaf kalo ada salah kata atau EYD~_

_Please leave a review! ^^_


End file.
